Reunited Again Someday
by Kate's Sakura
Summary: Misty and Brock leave Ash...their reasons resulting in their families. Meanwhile Ash sets off on his journey in Hoenn...Will they ever be reunited again?
1. Heading back to the Unexpected!

(A/N: Hey, the start of this fic is actually based on the episode "Farewell.and Setting off!", which your probably aware is the episode when Misty departs, as well as Brock. Remember this fic is only based upon the episode and I have changed a few parts of the episode plot very slightly.so think before you start posting flames, saying, that this and that..doesn't happen in that episode, because believe me I've read the synopsis and seen the screenshots, so I'm quite aware, thank you!)  
  
Chapter 1: Heading back to the Unexpected  
  
"Well Guys! Viridian City Poke'mon Centre is just over this hill!" Brock exclaimed  
  
"Great!" Misty smiled "that means I can finally take a rest from all this walking."  
  
"Hey, check out this view!" came the excited voice of none other than Ash Ketchum, who was standing on the Hilltop pointing at the spectacular view below  
  
Misty and Brock made their way to the top of the hill, standing next to Ash, and looking down onto the view below them. The three stood there for a moment, it was strange standing just above Viridian City. Misty looked down below at a small road not far from the Poke'mon Centre. It was that road which she had angrily chased after a young boy, now known as Ash Ketchum, after he'd borrowed her bike and his Pikachu had destroyed it. She wondered what he was thinking, until her thoughts were broken by Ash shouting, "C'mon Guys, I'm starving!" as he ran madly down the hill in the direction of the Poke'mon Centre.  
  
"Ash! Wait for me!" Brock called chasing after him  
  
"Uhh.and me!" Misty panicked, heading after them, Togepi held tightly in her arms  
  
The three of them entered the Poke'mon Centre and walked up to the desk, except Brock, who ran up blushing at the sight of Nurse Joy.  
  
"Nurse Joy!" Brock leaned over the desk and took her hands "Remember me?!" he smiled  
  
The Joy behind the desk laughed, shocking Ash and Misty who stood behind Brock. Normally Brock startled or was shot down by women when he flirted with them, like that.  
  
"I think you must be mean my cousin" she gave a polite smile "I only started work here a few weeks ago and I .don't remember seeing you.."  
  
"Oh but you're even more beautiful than the other Joy! Maybe we could go for a roman-" Brock started but was cut short as Misty dragged him away by the ear.  
  
"Times up Romeo." she sighed quietly still dragging him away by his ear  
  
"Ahh! Not the ear, not the ear." Brock groaned  
  
"Hey, you look familiar" Nurse Joy said noticing Ash for the first time "Your name isn't Ash Ketchum is it?"  
  
Ash looked somewhat taken aback by this  
  
"Uh..Well yeah, it is" he said giving a side glance towards Misty and Brock, who were now back beside him  
  
"So, it is you!" she smiled "I've heard a lot of good things about you from my cousin" she smiled again "she says you're a very promising poke'mon trainer, even if you did destroy the Poke'mon Centre on your last visit"  
  
Misty and Brock both sweat dropped hearing this, while Ash gave a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"So," Nurse Joy moved swiftly on "who are your friends?" she asked looking at Misty and Brock  
  
"I'm Brock! And I'm hoping to become the world's best Poke'mon Breeder!" Brock blushed and attempted to lean over the Poke'mon Nurse's desk again to take her hands in his, but was stopped by Misty who flung her arm out in front of him.  
  
"And I'm Misty" she gave an embarrassed smile "I want to become a great Water Poke'mon trainer, my family run a Water Poke'mon Gym in Cerulean City"  
  
Nurse Joy clasped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Y-your sister's left a message at this Poke'mon Centre for you, they have something important to tell you, I think you'd better take a look for yourself"  
  
Misty, looking quite shocked followed by Ash and Brock, accompanied Nurse Joy to the videophone at the far end of the Centre. She slowly sat down in the seat in front of the phone as Ash and Brock looked over her shoulders at the three faces of her sisters that had just appeared on the screen.  
  
"Like Hey, Little Sister!" the three of them waved smiling at her though the screen  
  
"Like you'll never guess what like happened to us, the other week." Smiled an excited blonde haired figure, known as Daisy  
  
"Yeah," piped up the purple haired girl, named Violet, to Daisy's right "We like totally won-"  
  
"A World Trip!!" the other two chimed in.  
  
"Yeah, from the Supermarket Lotto, how lucky is that!" Violet continued "So-"  
  
"So," a girl with pink hair interrupted.  
  
"Lily!" Violet said a little annoyed  
  
"Sorry, Violet, I'll take it from here, k?" Violet gave a small nod  
  
"So, anyway, we like need someone to take care of the Gym, while we're gone!" she smiled sweetly "Hope you don't mind!"  
  
"Bye, Little Sister!" the three of them waved giggling as the video link was cut.  
  
Misty sat there, frozen with shock. She could hear Ash gulp and feel Brock's heavy breathing on the back of her neck.  
  
"How come they always get to do all the fun stuff." she complained, sitting rather stiffly in the seat  
  
Ash looked as though he was about to say something but stopped as Nurse Joy came walking towards them, pushing along a very familiar looking bike.  
  
"Remember this!" the Poke'mon Nurse smiled brightly "We managed to fix your bike and thought we'd keep it safe here, in case you were ever in the area again."  
  
Misty stared at the bike.  
  
"M-my.bike.." She whispered, giving a small smile  
  
Ash grinned almost ecstatic as he punched the air  
  
"All right!" he cried grinning at Misty "Now maybe you'll quit bugging me abou-"  
  
"THAT BIKE WILL NEVER BE AS GOOD AS IT USED TOO!" Misty yelled straight in Ash's face, making Togepi sink further into it's eggshell and Pikachu duck further behind Ash's head, as Ash took a step back.  
  
". Geez Misty, I was just.." Ash's voice trailed off as Misty ran off out of the Centre.  
  
Ash turned to Brock, a little worried.  
  
"I..think we should just leave her, for a bit.she'll come round soon enough.." Brock told Ash  
  
Misty ran through the forest only stopping when it hurt too much to keep going, finally she was so breathless she had to stop.  
  
"Didn't Ash understand?!" she thought "Probably not, judging by the way he acted about my bike."  
  
She sighed sitting down on a nearby tree stump, and hung her head sadly; Togepi gave a small chirping sound.  
  
"How much further could she have gone! Brock"  
  
"I don't know, we'll just have to keep looking, Ash" Brock replied as they entered a small wooded area "Wait who's that!" Brock pointed to a lonely looking figure sitting on a tree stump  
  
The two of them ran up to the figure.  
  
"Huh.Misty, what are you doing here?"  
  
"What do you think! Mr. Poke'mon Master" she shot back at him  
  
"Look Misty I'm really sorry about.."  
  
"SORRY ABOUT WHAT!" she yelled beginning to lose her temper again  
  
"I'M SORRY FOR BEING AN IDIOT, OK!"  
  
"Hey, guys break this up, ok" Brock said calmly trying to break up the argument "Fine Ash! I'll accept your apology." said Misty beginning to sob, a tear rolling down her cheek, which she quickly wiped away. "I just, I don't-" she started  
  
"It's ok, Misty, we can just forget about this, right"  
  
"I guess.." She said looking up at Ash  
  
All of a sudden Misty stood up "I'm going to get my bike," she announced "Wait here."  
  
Ash and Brock both nodded and a few minutes later Misty was back with her bike, Togepi in the small basket at the bike's front happily jumping up and down excitedly.  
  
As she rode slowly on her repaired bike Ash and Brock walked along side her, Pikachu enjoying the view as they went along. Misty glanced at the two trainers beside her; she'd noticed a few differences about them. Ash hadn't washed his face this morning, Brock's hair wasn't as neat as it usually was and come to think of it, she was a bit surprised and relived that Brock hadn't fallen for any of her older sisters, but she didn't feel like bringing any of that up, right now.  
  
"Thanks Pikachu, you're a Pika pal!" Misty called across happily to Pikachu from the other side of the Gym  
  
"Hey what are you doing, that's my Bike! "I'm borrowing it, don't worry I'll return it someday.." The young trainer called back as he rode off in the storm  
  
"Eww! Get that disgusting bug away from me!" Misty shrieked at the Caterpie as it fondly rubbed its head against her leg "It's so gross!"  
  
A tall muscular man with bleach blonde hair pulled Misty into a hug "Hey my next opponent's a real cutie!" he smiled, Misty blushed. "Um.I'm not the challenger, Ash is"  
  
Misty hugged her newly evolved Poliwhirl "Why would I want a Totodile that does what ever it wants, when I can have a totally dreamy Poliwhirl, that evolved just for me!"  
  
"I'll give this half to my sisters, this to Brock's family, this quarter to Togepi and Pikachu." Misty smiled as she counted shared out her chocolate reward, from the Seaking Contest, among friends and family.  
  
"Hey, what about my share!" Ash cried starting to argue.  
  
Misty and Brock just laughed  
  
"All, you think about, is food, Ash!" she replied  
  
Misty watched as Ash laughed excitedly at earning his last Orange Islands' Badge as the three of them sat on Lapras' back, crossing the calm ocean.  
  
"uh.well you like Water Poke'mon Misty, why don't you keep Psyduck?" "Why would I want such a boring poke'mon!" Misty looked at Brock, as she suddenly tripped, losing one of her poke'balls as it rolled out onto the ground and stopped in front of Psyduck. Psyduck tapped the ball and was sucked inside  
  
"Oh.Brock! this is all your fault." Misty moaned "My..fault?"  
  
"You're the one who said Oh, just leave it to me Nurse Joy, I'll take care of it..."  
  
Ash was standing at Misty's right, Pikachu on his shoulder, as he smiled. Tracy directly behind her, Brock at her left, smiling happily and Misty right in the middle, showing the brightest smile of all.  
  
Misty shut her eyes tight and opened them again. All these happy memories, made her realize how lucky she was to have Ash and Brock..and even Tracy, when he was there. Walking further on, Misty knew she was going to miss Ash and Brock a lot. Her eyes began to tear up, but she kept blinking trying to hold back the tears. She realized how much she was going to miss her two best friends, no more going on journeys, or seeing cool poke'mon , or meeting new people. She'd never forget the day she met Ash Ketchum, it may have seemed that the only reason she tagged along with Ash was because of her ruined bike, but that wasn't the reason and she was sure Ash knew that too.  
  
She took a deep breath "Ash?.." she started  
  
Ash turned round, giving her a slightly puzzled look, as this was the first time she'd spoken since they'd left the forest.  
  
Misty felt her cheeks tinge pink, at speaking out so suddenly like that, she had been so immersed in her memories, that she hadn't even paid the slightest bit of attention to Ash and Brock's conversation.  
  
"What.is it, Misty?" asked Ash  
  
Her cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink "I.uh.I just wanted you to know that..I haven't been travelling with you for my bike."  
  
"You've not!" Ash blurted out, being his innocent self  
  
Brock frowned at him.  
  
"No, Ash.I travelled with you.because i-i wanted to be friends."  
  
"That's why I joined you on your journey too, Ash" Brock smiled  
  
"Heh.." Ash rubbed the back of his head, nervously "Guess I must be pretty popular!"  
  
Misty and Brock both collapsed, at Ash's stupidity, making him sweat drop embarrassedly  
  
As the three travelled further, they reached a point where the path was split into three separate points. Ash and Misty both looked at each other, then slowly shook hands.  
  
"Until the day we meet again!" they declared, both smiling  
  
"Ahh!" came the panicked cry of Brock, waving his arms about wildly "I can't believe it! I'm supposed to be heading back to Pewter City!"  
  
He turned to Ash and Misty, who were both looking at him, like he was a complete maniac  
  
"I, uh have some stuff, I need to sort out there.you know family matters"  
  
"Oh." Misty's face softened, as did Ash's  
  
"Well!" Ash piped up "I'm gonna miss you, Brocko!" Ash smiled as they gave each other high fives  
  
"We'll see each other again.." Brock said seriously "All of us will be together again, I'm sure of it."  
  
Misty smiled at the two of them  
  
Ash waved as he slowly departed, then Misty and Brock both looked at each other.  
  
"A-Ash, wait!" Misty called after him, as she started to run, Brock behind her  
  
Ash stopped, and turned around  
  
"I don't..ever want you to forget our friendship, Ash" she smiled "So, I want you to have this." she handed him a pink and red handkerchief "I know it's not-"  
  
"It's perfect!" he smiled  
  
Misty blushed slightly and awkwardly put her hand on his shoulder  
  
"Ash, I want you to have this, from me" Brock chimed in handing him a knife and a fork  
  
Ash gave a small laugh "Thanks, Brock. I'll never forget you guys!" he sniffed a little as he turned to go  
  
"Goodbye!" he waved, when he was further away from them "See you again, some day!" Ash called back, tears running down his cheeks as he broke into a run towards Pallet Town.  
  
"Well, I guess this is goodbye.." Misty said as she faced Brock  
  
"Yeah, I guess so" Brock said sadly, before doing something completely unexpected, he bent down slightly, kissing Misty on the cheek.  
  
"Goodbye, Misty" he said quickening his pace as he went  
  
".Bye." Misty said, standing there stunned at his actions. She remained there for a few more minutes, before getting on her bike, and giving Togepi a small smile as she started peddling. She let her tears roll down her cheeks, she didn't care, there was no one to see her cry. One thing she knew for sure though was, that she would never forget the day she met Ash Ketchum. 


	2. Meeting May: The Beginning of a New Jour...

(Hey! ^^ Sorry for not updating sooner. Anywayz Chapter 2 is finally up, so feel free to review and tell me what you think.and on another note, I'm sorry to all you AAML fans out there, but this is not going to be an AAML fic ..I do have another pairing planned, but that's all I'm saying ^^ Thanks to everyone who's reviewed my story so far, and in answer to Kasumi's question, yes i am on the MB. ^_^)  
  
Chapter 2: Meeting May: The Beginning of a New Journey!  
  
A young girl wearing a red and black shirt with what looked like a white shirt underneath, black cycling shorts, shoes and socks of similar colours and a red and white Poke' ball bandana began cycling down the dusty slope towards Prof. Birch's Poke'mon Lab.  
  
"I can't believe it!" May thought smiling to herself "Today is the day, I finally get my first Poke'mon!"  
  
May's bike slowly began to gain speed as it neared the bottom of the slope, and as May snapped out of her daydream about receiving her first Poke'mon and beginning her journey, she found that her bike was heading directly into a tree and tried to swerve but was too late and she crashed head on into the tree.  
  
Sitting up, May rubbed her head forcefully. The pain caused by the impact of the tree, had been more than she'd expected. May glanced over at the brand new red bike that was lying discarded on the path. At least her bike wasn't ruined. she walked over to it, and picking the bike up, decided to push it along to Prof. Birch's Lab. Besides it wasn't far from where she was now and she didn't plan on crashing into anything else!  
  
"Pika-chuuu!!" called the young voice of a boy with spiky black hair named Ash Ketchum, as he climbed a near-by tree in hope of any sign of Pikachu.  
  
His best friend and his only travelling companion at the moment had fallen ill since arriving in Hoenn, due to the fault of Team Rocket. Ash and the Hoenn Region's Poke'mon Professor had attempted to try and cure Pikachu, but this had only aggravated the small yellow Poke'mon, causing Pikachu to escape from the Professor's Lab and run off. Ash and the Professor pursuing after him.  
  
Stopping suddenly May blinked a little confused as she came face to face with Prof. Birch's assistant, whom was blocking the entrance into the Lab.  
  
"W-where's Professor Birch!?" May asked somewhat puzzled  
  
The assistant smiled a little.  
  
"You must be May!" he said frowning a little, as May nodded "Oh, I knew this was bound to happen!"  
  
"Huh? what was bound to happen?!" May continued getting slightly hysterical  
  
"Something important came up and Prof. Birch felt he had to tend to it right away, and he's taken all the Starter Poke'mon with him, so I'm afraid you'll just have to wait.."  
  
"Wait!" May cried, "I don't have time for all this! I'm going to go look for him!"  
  
"May, no!" The assistant called after her as May bolted into the grassy area beyond the Lab "It's far too dangerous without a Poke'mon!!"  
  
Nothing was going to ruin her day, May knew that for sure. Today had to be perfect. After all it would be her first day as a Poke'mon Trainer, and that was something she'd been looking forward to for a while now.  
  
"Heh.Heh, nice Poochyena'.I'm sorry for waking you up like that, I-it was an accident, p-please j-just leave me alone!"  
  
Prof. Birch got up slowly, carefully eyeing the three dog-like Poke'mon growling angrily in front of him. He really didn't want to be here, if only he'd watched where he was going and not tripped and fell off that stupid cliff, causing the Poochyena' to awake. Casting a quick glance to his left Prof. Birch noticed a low hanging tree, if he risked it he could probably climb the tree, putting him on safer ground away from the growling Poochyena'. Not waiting another second, he ran for his life, the Poochyena' in hot pursuit, grabbing the tree and swinging himself onto it's trunk where he made his way higher up towards the tree top.  
  
May walked brusquely along the small path leading towards the cliff edge. She stopped, bending down when she came to the small leather satchel lying upon the ground. It was open and contained some sort of important looking notes and three Poke' ball's which were in danger of falling out of the bag.  
  
"Hello! you down there, a little help please!"  
  
May looked up in the direction she'd thought she heard the voice come from and saw none other than Prof. Birch at the top of a near by tree.  
  
"Professor!" May asked confused as to way he was positioned in the tree like that.  
  
"Yes, that's me! Listen I want you to help me." He smiled kindly "See those Poke' ball's just, there?" Prof. Birch gestured to the bag "Just choose any one of them!"  
  
May looked more puzzled than ever, but took the first Poke' ball that came to her hand and threw it into the air. A small blue poke'mon with fins appeared in front of her.  
  
"Mudkip!" it squeaked happily  
  
"Uhh." May stood there glancing at the Poke'mon, remaining confused at what Professor Birch actually wanted her to do.  
  
"Tell it to use its Water Gun attack, May!"  
  
May's puzzled expression turned into a grin, she was finally getting to battle with a Poke'mon, just like a Poke'mon Trainer!  
  
"Ok, Mudkip use your Water Gu-"  
  
May was cut short as Mudkip leapt forward and aimed its attack straight in her face.  
  
"Grrr.Not me!" she told the small Poke'mon sternly, as the water from her, what was once neat and tidy, brown hair and clothes began to drip onto the grass below her.  
  
"Aahh!"  
  
Startled May turned around as the loud snapping of a tree branch filled the air and Prof. Birch landed on the harsh ground below the cliff back to were the angry Poochyena' still prowled.  
  
May bit her lip and ran towards the cliff edge, followed by Mudkip. Watching as the Professor backed against the rocky wall. Not taking a moment to hesitate, May knew she had to try again.  
  
"Mudkip!" she turned to the small blue Poke'mon "Aim your Water Gun down there!" she pointed to the three Poochyena  
  
Surprisingly Mudkip aimed its attack straight at the three Poke'mon just as May had ordered.  
  
May grinned as Professor Birch made his way back up the cliff.  
  
"Thanks May!" he smiled, as he returned Mudkip to it's Poke'ball and went to collect his bag.  
  
"Um.what were you doing out here, Professor?" she asked, smiling sweetly  
  
"Oh." he started, looking at May "I, uh..I.uh." the Professor clasped a hand over his mouth "I was supposed to be helping that young boy, Ash look for his Pikachu!!"  
  
The Professor broke into a run, May grabbing her bike and following close behind.  
  
"No, Pikachu!" Ash yelled as he watched his small yellow friend leap over the edge of a high cliff.  
  
Ash bolting after the Poke'mon, leapt off the cliff's edge also without thinking, his mind concentrated on saving his best friend. Tumbling down Ash quickly caught hold of a weak looking branch sticking out of the cliff and swiftly caught Pikachu, whom had came down only seconds after him. Pikachu sank his sharp teeth into Ash's hand  
  
"Oww! Pikachu!" Ash winced in pain as Pikachu let off small sparks, threatening to shock his trainer.  
  
"Ash, are you all right?!"  
  
Ash looked up to see the friendly face of Prof. Birch  
  
"I think so-oww!" Ash winced as Pikachu bit him forcefully  
  
"Here." said Prof. Birch, throwing Ash a rope, as Ash caught it and made his way up the steep cliff, pulled by the Professor and May, whom had discarded her bike a few feet away from where she was now.  
  
Ash stopped at the cliff top pausing for breath and Pikachu gave him a friendly lick on the cheek.  
  
"Pikachu!" Ash smiled, hugging the small yellow Poke'mon "I guess you're feeling better."  
  
"Chu."  
  
The happy mood was broken as an evil laugh sounded from behind them, followed by loud thundering footsteps.  
  
The three turned around.  
  
"To protect the World from Devastation!"  
  
"Team Rocket!!" Ash called annoyed at their appearance  
  
"That's right, and we're here to steal Pikachu!" Meowth piped up  
  
Ash took a step back and nearly tripped over May who was directly behind him.  
  
"You'll never take Pikachu!" Ash continued sternly, unaware of May's frowning from behind him  
  
"Just shut up Twerp and let us continue our motto!" Jessie said, anger rising in her voice "We're not that well known in the Hoenn Region yet!, we have to achieve our fame someway."  
  
Ash however completely ignored this and ordered Pikachu to use it's Thunderbolt attack on Team Rocket, but was caught in the Robot's grasp, in which Team Rocket were operating, as it leapt forward. Jessie laughed as Pikachu tried to shock the machine.  
  
"Your attacks won't work, Pikachu" Meowth grinned, "This robot was designed to absorb electrical attacks!" Jessie fiddled with the controls, so that Pikachu's electricity would be absorbed, but failed, pressing all the wrong buttons and healing Pikachu instead.  
  
"Pika!..." the small yellow Poke'mon cried out in joy at having it's health replenished, as it emitted several large sparks in every direction, frying May's bike in the process.  
  
"Jessie!" James cried "The machine's battery seems to be..um..Overheating."  
  
Before Jessie could reply the whole Robot exploded sending Team Rocket flying and the faint voices of: "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" were heard.  
  
"My..my..BIKE!!" came May's wailing as she turned slowly to Ash and Prof. Birch "it-it's completely ruined!!"  
  
Ash sweat dropped, as did the Professor Birch.  
  
"Oh, forget it!," May said slightly annoyed "we all should be heading back to the Lab now anyway, I still have to get my starter Poke'mon, remember?" her emotions changing quickly as she smiled sweetly at Prof. Birch, desperate for a new Poke'mon  
  
"I guess your right May," the Professor said agreeing, as he looked up at the darkening sky "Besides it's getting late, you won't mind waiting until tomorrow to get your Poke'mon, will you May?" May shook her head "good, and your welcome to stay at the Lab tonight by the way.."  
  
Ash and May both nodded at this and then the three set off toward the Poke'mon Lab.  
  
"Thanks, for helping me and Pikachu get back up that cliff safely, um."  
  
May smiled at Ash, forgetting for the moment about her broken bike.  
  
"It's May, and you're welcome!"  
  
"Oh," Ash extended his hand "I'm Ash"  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you Ash!" May shook his hand  
  
Finally arriving at the Lab, Prof. Birch showed Ash and May where they'd be sleeping. The two thanked the Professor and went to their rooms. Once in her room, May took off her beige waist bag and lay it on the bed, she then decided to go and check on Ash, she wasn't sure why but she just put it down to her boredom. Reaching Ash's door, she hesitated before opening it as quietly as possible and found Ash, with his cap off, sleeping, and Pikachu beside him, also asleep. Standing there watching the two for a while.  
  
"Good Luck, on your Poke'mon Journey..Ash." she whispered, smiling, before slowly closing the door behind her, and heading back to her own room to get some rest.  
  
After being treated to a nice Breakfast, Ash and May were led to Prof Birch's Lab room, were he kept his starter Poke'mon. The Professor took out three Poke' ball's each containing the three starter Poke'mon. Releasing each Poke'mon for May to choose, he calmly waited for her decision.  
  
"Wow, look at that cool Poke'mon!" Ash said a little over excited, pointing at the green gecko-like Poke'mon  
  
The Professor gave a small laugh.  
  
"That's Treeko, Ash, it's a Grass Type"  
  
May didn't much like the look of that Poke'mon, it looked a little scary to her. Next up was Mudkip, "No, way!" May thought taking a small step backwards and remembering that this Poke'mon had trouble listening to her before. May looked down as a small orange chick-like Poke'mon pecked her leg in a friendly way.  
  
"Aww! It's so cute!" May said grinning, as she picked the tiny Poke'mon up and Ash smiled.  
  
"This is definitely the Poke'mon, I want!" May smiled, hugging the small Poke'mon gently.  
  
"Great!" the Professor replied, "So you've chosen Torchic!"  
  
May nodded happily, as she was handed six Poke' ball's and a Poke'dex.  
  
Later that day Ash and May we're ready to leave and go their separate ways.  
  
"Um.Good Luck becoming a Poke'mon Trainer! May" Ash smiled  
  
"Oh, my intentions aren't really on becoming a Poke'mon Trainer," she gave a small smile "but thanks, anyway"  
  
May looked around her and gave a small sigh.  
  
"It'll be ever so lonely, travelling all alone." she said, her back turned to Ash "It might've not been so bad if I had my bike..but your Pikachu destroyed it."  
  
Ash sweat dropped and gave a nervous laugh from behind May.  
  
"Anyway," May continued ignoring Ash's laugh "what do you plan to do when you leave here?"  
  
"Uh.well, I.uh, I guess I'll collect Gym Badges and enter the Hoenn League!"  
  
"I know!" May smiled as she turned around and laid her hands upon Ash's shoulders "You, can travel with me on my Poke'mon Journey!!" she said ecstatically, her brown hair still swinging madly from when she'd turned to face Ash so suddenly, as her blue eyes seemed to sparkle.  
  
"Um.ok...." Ash gave her a small smile, a little surprised by her actions  
  
"Yes!" May grinned as she punched the air happily  
  
Ash's puzzled look was back in place, but faded quickly as the time to leave came. The two waved goodbye to the Professor and his assistant and set off to explore the land of Hoenn as the sun shone brightly above them.  
  
The Red-headed Gym Leader laughed "Do you like that, Horsea!"  
  
The small sea-horse, Poke'mon uttered it's name happily as it swam to the surface in hope of more food.  
  
Misty sprinkled some more Poke'mon food into the Aquatic Poke'mon Tank. She was lucky that she even had this Gym; it had nearly been closed down by the Poke'mon Authorities because of its lack of anyone being there to run it. Misty blamed that on her sisters, if they hadn't left the Gym so soon. She sighed and wished her sisters had realized how much hurt they'd caused by forcing her to part ways with her best friends' like that, it was just so unfair!  
  
Misty suddenly looked up, from her flood of thoughts.  
  
Someone was repeatedly thumping on the Gym doors or that's what it sounded like to her.  
  
"Ok, ok.I'm coming!" she called out hoping that it wasn't another challenger  
  
Walking slowly towards the doors, she stopped and took a deep breath, hesitating slightly before opening them. Another thump hit the door and Misty jumped back in shock, but her shock soon turned to anger at this person's rudeness, surely all that banging wasn't needed. Pulling the doors open and ready to have a real go at who ever was behind the doors, Misty stopped all of a sudden.  
  
"Tracey!?.. Wh-what are you doing here?!" 


	3. Hunt for the Cascade Badge!

Chapter 3: "Hunt for the Cascade Badge!"  
  
"Well." Tracey begun as Misty moved away from the doorway to let him in "Professor Oak." he was cut off again as the panicked cries of a Poke'mon, that Tracey could've been sure was Misty's bumbling duck Poke'mon Psyduck, were heard coming from the pool room that was also used as the main Battle Arena.  
  
Misty gave Tracey an apologetic look before running off towards the pool room. As she got there the sight of Psyduck struggle to stay above the water's surface met her eyes, she rushed over to the edge of the large pool and stretched over far enough to pull Psyduck out.  
  
"Oh, Psyduck.." She sighed as she placed the Poke'mon back onto the tiled floor of the Gym "You really have to learn how to swim"  
  
Psyduck took no notice of Misty's words and stood by the pool's edge looking directly across it, relieved to be on dry land. Misty then turned to Tracey, who had entered the room while she was helping Psyduck out of the pool  
  
"Sorry about that." she gave Psyduck an annoyed look, Psyduck however remained unaware of this "Um.what was it you were saying earlier"  
  
"Oh," Tracey smiled "Professor Oak thought it would be a good idea for me to come here and help out, as well as get a chance to study the Water Poke'mon.."  
  
Misty laughed.  
  
"Well you can start with Psyduck!"  
  
Minutes later Misty and Tracey had changed into their swimwear and weren't having much luck in getting Psyduck to swim. Tracey tried swimming a few lengths of the pool and telling Psyduck to jump in and do the same but Psyduck remained firmly placed on the pool's edge, giving Tracey a puzzled look. Misty sighed.  
  
"Come on, Psyduck!" she said starting to get even more annoyed as she lifted the yellow duck Poke'mon from the edge with some force and began to make him imitate the movements that Tracey had demonstrated earlier, but Psyduck panicked as usual, struggling in her grasp. Psyduck wasn't going to give up soon, lunging for the pool edge he finally freed himself from his trainer's arms and ran or rather waddled as fast as he possibly could out of the room.  
  
It appeared that Misty certainly wasn't going to give up so easily either as she climbed out of the pool almost fuming with rage at Psyduck's behaviour and ran after him. Being careful not to slip on the tiled floor. Moments later she returned, Psyduck held in her arms.  
  
"Maybe we should start with something a little easier," Tracey added giving a small smile  
  
"Oh, what did you have in mind?" Misty asked frowning slightly; having the feeling that nothing could be could be easy for Psyduck, especially when it involved swimming.  
  
"Well, maybe it'd be better if we taught Psyduck how to breathe underwater first."  
  
".I guess we could give it a try." Misty said getting into the water, somewhat uncertain that this was going to be an easy task  
  
"This must be it, Espeon!" a young girl with her brown hair in bunches exclaimed excitedly looking from her Poke'Nav to the purple Poke'mon standing obediently beside her "The Cerulean City Gym! So are you ready to see Misty?" she smiled glancing back to her Espeon, who gave a small but happy cry as they entered the already open doors of the Gym.  
  
"Psyduck! Get back here!" Misty yelled as she and Tracey both climbed out of the pool and gave chase after another failing attempt to teach Psyduck. Misty ran so fast, her attention focused fully on Psyduck, that she slipped landing hard on the solid tile floor.  
  
"Oww." she muttered as Tracey began helping her up. At that same moment, the girl that had been outside the Gym a few moments ago appeared in the doorway, clasping a hand over her mouth at the sight of Misty and Tracey.  
  
"Oh." the girls cheeks turned slightly pink "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything" she said trying not to look at the awkward scene in front of her. Misty was still partly sat on the floor, Tracey stood bent over one of his arms around Misty's waist, his free hand clutching Misty's.  
  
Misty blushed a little, as did Tracey, but was surprised to see the girl standing in the doorway.  
  
"Sakura!" Misty smiled as Tracey helped her up; she smiled again thanking Tracey and made her way over to Sakura  
  
"What are you doing here!?" she asked, surprised that the trainer, a friend she'd never thought she'd meet again because it had been so long since they'd first met back in Johto, was standing right in front of her.  
  
"Well," she smiled brightly "I've been out collecting Badge's and catching new Poke'mon, I've already collected the Badges from all the Johto Gyms, I've even been to the Hoenn Region but the Gyms there are far too advanced for my Poke'mon, so I decided to see how things go in Kanto, before heading back to Hoenn!"  
  
"That's.great!" Misty smiled some  
  
Sakura's mention of Hoenn, didn't leave her feeling too great.it just brought her thoughts of Ash and Brock back.  
  
"Um.. I should really get changed" Misty smiled sympathetically at Sakura  
  
"Sure, go ahead" Sakura gave a small laugh  
  
Once Misty had sat Sakura down she and Tracey had gone to get changed and returned a few minutes later.  
  
"Misty?" Sakura asked  
  
Misty turned to look at her  
  
"Well, you're obviously the Gym Leader here, right?"  
  
Misty nodded  
  
".Since I'm collecting Gym Badge's, I wondered if I could challenge you for the Cascade Badge?"  
  
"Sure! I don't see why that would be a problem"  
  
Sakura grinned.  
  
"Great!"  
  
"I'll have to go get a Badge first though, so I'll meet you two by the pool ok"  
  
"Ok" Sakura said smiling happily  
  
As Misty disappeared out of sight Sakura and Tracey both headed towards the pool.  
  
"Your Espeon looks well trained" Tracey said  
  
"Thanks" Sakura grinned as they entered the pool room  
  
"Empty!" Misty muttered, closing the Safe door where the Cascade Badges' were usually kept "I can't believe this!" she opened the drawer of the nearby desk in hope that she might at least find one Badge, but she had no such luck. Reaching for the slip of paper that lay on the nearby desk, she picked it up and recognized the number scrawled across the paper as the contact number her sisters' had left her in case any problems had arisen. Walking over to the Gym's Videophone and called her sisters'.  
  
Meanwhile back at the pool Sakura and Tracey were deep in conversation about training and Sakura was showing Tracey all the Gym Badges she'd earned so far, when Misty came storming into the room a frown upon her face.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Tracey asked  
  
"There's no Cascade Badges left." Misty sighed  
  
"Oh." Sakura cast her eyes downwards, as Espeon nuzzled her hand  
  
"Don't worry, Sakura.my sisters told me when I called them that there's a man nicknamed the "Badge Maker" in the next town and if we go there, I can get more Cascade Badge's" Misty told her friend, as she bent down next to the upset girl, who sat on the side lines of the pool.  
  
Sakura cheered up a little at hearing this.  
  
"That's great.when can we go get them?!"  
  
"We can go now, if you want."  
  
"Ok," Sakura smiled, looking over at Tracey who gave her a small wave "is he your boyfriend?" she whispered  
  
Misty blushed, sweat dropping some  
  
"Uh, no." she laughed embarrassedly "He's uh, he's just a friend, here to study the Water Poke'mon for Professor Oak."  
  
"Ohh." Sakura nodded as if the subject had just become very interesting  
  
"Anyway," Misty cut in "Let's go get those Badges!"  
  
"Thanks Nurse Joy!" Misty smiled as she handed the Gym Keys to the Joy behind the desk "I shouldn't be too long" The Poke'mon Nurse smiled politely and she left the Centre to join Tracey and Sakura outside.  
  
The three of them set off up a steep cliff, Espeon leading the three as they walked breathlessly. Misty hoped that Psyduck wouldn't cause any trouble or more embarrassment, as she clutched Togepi in her arms. Maybe It would've been better to have left Psyduck at the Gym, or maybe not! She thought as her thoughts trailed back to earlier this morning when Psyduck had fallen into the pool.  
  
"Esp!" came the whispered cry of Sakura's Espeon as it bounded off ahead of them  
  
"What's up with Espeon?" Tracey asked  
  
"I think Espeon senses something!" Sakura said quickly "We should go after her" she continued as she began to chase after the Poke'mon, Misty and Tracey in hot pursuit.  
  
Sakura stopped at the edge of a small hill, the other two right behind her, before slowly making her way down to see what it was that Espeon had sensed. The three of them reached the foot of the hill to find an elderly man laying on his front unable to get up. Sakura gave a small gasp and ran over towards the man, helping him up.  
  
"Are you all right, sir!?" she asked a little worried noticing the man's bandaged leg  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine." he said a little annoyed "but thank you for your help young lady"  
  
"Your welcome!" Sakura gave him a bright smile, as the others looked on.  
  
After helping the man back to his home, which wasn't far from where they'd found him, he introduced him self as Mr. Kokojo, "The Badge Maker"  
  
Misty was overjoyed at hearing this and she calmly explained her predicament to him.  
  
"Badge Making is very hard work, miss!" Mr. Kokojo said, getting annoyed again "Why should I go out of my way to make them for you."  
  
It was now Misty's turn to get annoyed  
  
".Because, in order to qualify for the Poke'mon League in Kanto, the Cascade Badge is needed and by not making those Badge's you're restricting many Poke'mon Trainers from entering!" she said raising her voice, her temper beginning to burn, as both Tracy and Sakura stared at Misty in shock, hardly believing she'd come out with something like that.  
  
The old man looked defeated and paused for a few moments, Making Misty more annoyed by the second.  
  
"Well.i guess I could make you a few Badges" he said calmly  
  
Misty gave a sigh of relief  
  
"But only if you help."  
  
The three of them collapsed.  
  
Misty was glad to finally get some rest that night, when Mr. Kokojo allowed them to stay the night. Togepi was sleeping soundly in its eggshell and Misty was slowly drifting off.  
  
"DONG!!" Misty sat bolt upright to see not other then Mr. Kokojo , holding a large bell in his hand, he had caused all the noise, waking everyone up.  
  
"What are you doing!" Misty asked tired and very annoyed  
  
"We've got to start making the Badge's now" he said, flicking the light switch so that the whole room was now illuminated in bright light.  
  
"Aggh!" Tracey cried burying his face in Sakura's shoulder, making her flinch "The light, the light..turn it off!"  
  
The three of them were given various tasks to do, including a lot of chiselling and welding in order to make the badges, by early morning they each had a few uncoloured Cascade Badge's and were allowed to go back to bed and finally get some rest.  
  
Later that morning they were all woken up again by Mr. Kokojo and his bell. This time they had to paint they're badges, when that was finished they were told to run up a hill whilst the Badges dried. They did so, letting Mr. Kokojo inspect they're Badges and were told that they're Badge were worthy when they returned. Misty smiled, happy that that was over, but the happy moment was spoiled when Mr. Kokojo told her that in order to get the rest of the Badges she'd have to prove that she was a worthy Poke'mon Gym Leader by defeating him in a one-on-one Match.  
  
Misty was surprised when Mr. Kokojo released a water type of his own, a Feraligater and she paused wondering who to choose. Finally she'd made her decision and was about to reach for the Poke'ball when Psyduck popped out.  
  
Misty groaned at the bumbling duck Poke'mon's appearance.  
  
"Psyduck, this is not the time!" she yelled angrily at the Poke'mon  
  
Psyduck ignored her and took one look at the fierce Feraligater in front of it and ran, tripping over and rolling down a nearby hill, straight into a lake.  
  
Misty, followed by the others rushed to pull Psyduck out  
  
"You can't be much of a Gym Leader, if your can't even teach your own Water Poke'mon to swim!" Mr. Kokojo exclaimed from behing her "I can't let you have those Badges until you prove yourself worthy"  
  
With that he walked back towards his house leaving Misty, Tracey and Sakura to teach Psyduck how to swim.  
  
"This is useless!" Misty sighed after a few minutes of continuous failing passed  
  
"Don't say that Misty!" Sakura said cheerfully "Your bound to get it eventually"  
  
"I hope so.." Misty said, trying to shove Psyduck's face underwater, as the duck Poke'mon began to freak out and ran towards Mr. Kokojo's house. Mr. Kokojo sighed as he opened the door of his house, Psyduck banging in to him at that precise moment. Tracey, Misty and Sakura who weren't far behind apologized fro Psyduck's actions, only to be told that all the Badge's had been stolen. Sakura gasped in shock when she saw the empty broken safe.  
  
"We've got to do something!" she cried rushing out the house followed by Misty and Tracey. Releasing a Beautifly and shocking Misty, Sakura told both Espeon and Beautifly to search for suspicious looking characters.  
  
"Hey, get away from me!" came a startled cry from the woods close by. Investigating Sakura found Espeon growling at two boys, one with a Zigzagoon, the other a Poohyena. The Zigazoon trainer was also clutching a small transparent bag, containing a bunch of small rain-dropped shaped Badges.  
  
"They've got the Cascade Badges!" Misty cried, startling the Zigzagoon trainer more.  
  
"Yeah, and there's no way your getting them back, unless you beat us, but I doubt that'll happen!" the Poochyena trainer chimed in.  
  
"Beautifly go!" Sakura ordered, "Tackle that Zigzagoon!"  
  
Beautifly soared forward knocking the Zigzagoon over  
  
"Zigzagoon, get up and Tackle it!" the trainer called  
  
Misty was about to release Corsola when Psyduck appeared in front of her  
  
"Psyduck!" she yelled to no effect as Psyduck just stood there "Oh, ok Scratch Attack now!"  
  
Psyduck ran forward at the Poochyena, and tripped on its way, making Misty slap her forehead in frustration.  
  
The old man, Mr. Kokojo found the others just in time to see Psyduck use it's Confusion Attack on both the Poochyena and Zigzagoon, making the trainers' drop the Badge's and run.  
  
"All right, Psyduck!, we did it!" Misty smiled happily  
  
"I think these belong to you!" Mr. Kokojo smiled handing Misty the Badges that he'd picked up. "You've now proven yourself a worthy trainer!" he smiled before waving goodbye and heading off.  
  
Back at the Gym, Misty had just finished her match against Sakura, Sakura being the winner.  
  
"Here" Misty smiled, handing Sakura the Cascade Badge  
  
"That was a great match, your Poke'mon are really strong, Misty!" Sakura smiled "Oh and take this!" Sakura handed Misty the Badge she'd painted herself, while at Mr. Kokojo's "Keep it as a sign of friendship!"  
  
"Thanks!" Misty smiled; unaware that Tracey was sketching this scene from behind her  
  
"See you around, Misty!" Sakura waved as the three of them headed outside and departed their own separate ways  
  
"Yeah, see you..." Tracey smiled  
  
"Bye!" she called, waving back after them from further down the path  
  
Misty headed back inside the Gym, letting the water Poke'mon she had with her out into the pool, she watched them swimming happily, wishing Psyduck could do the same. Picking up Psyduck who was once again at the edge of the pool, she again attempted to teach him how to swim, she tried placing him in the water, but Psyduck struggled and somehow escaped again.  
  
"Oh, Psyduck." Misty yelled chasing after him "This is going to take forever!"  
  
(I was going to add the next part of Ash's Hoenn journey to this chapter, but it would take too long.and I've been up all night! lol Anyways, if you have the time I'd appreciate it if you could review this chapter.  
  
Many of you may have been wondering by now, why I haven't updated, well as I'm basing some of my chapters roughly on Hoenn Episodes I need to know exactly what's going on in each episode I write about, and thanks to a very helpful and reliable site I've been able to do this, but recently a very unfortunate thing happened. The site went down, hopefully the site should be up later tonight, or that's what the Webmaster's told me, maybe later, but until then I can't really finished what I'm working on, and I apologize greatly for the long wait. Hope to update soon~Misty) 


	4. Meeting the New Enemies!

(Ok, forget what I said about this not being AAML, (Ash & Misty) because after pretty much finalizing the plot of this story, I've decided for several reasons that it's a lot better off as an AAML, but apart from that there is going to be another pairing also which I'm not revealing until I put the actual chapter up. Chapter four's up! Please R&R. Greatest Apologies for the long wait! ^^)  
  
Chapter 4: "Meeting the New Enemies"  
  
"C'mon May! Hurry up, I have to get to Petalburg City to challenge the Gym Leader!"  
  
"You still have to go through Odale Town first Ash.." May called trailing behind him  
  
"I know, but we'll never get there if you keep that pace up! You've been walking behind me ever since we left Littleroot."  
  
May stopped in her tracks at those words and her silence made Ash stop too. Why was he being so harsh towards her, didn't he understand how hurtful his words had been? May stared at the ground and folded her arms, she tried to hold back the tears, what would Ash think if he saw her crying..and why was she feeling so much hurt at what he'd said.. There was silence between them for a few moments until May slowly looked up at Ash, anger pulsing through her veins as well as the hurt she still felt.  
  
"What! I have not been walking behind you ever since we left Littleroot! I can't help it if I'm starving with nothing to eat! If I had my bike we'd probably be in Petalburg already!"  
  
"Er.." Ash started nervously as May advanced on him  
  
"Er! I'll give you Er!" May yelled even angrier now, one of her hands balled into a fist as she advanced further  
  
Ash caught May's fist, as it was only inches away from him, shocking her slightly  
  
"Look, May." he said taking her hand gently "I'm sorry, ok, I didn't mean to sound so..harsh. I guess I was just a little too excited about earning my first Gym Badge, at least that's how it was with Brock and Misty."  
  
Ash gave a sad sigh  
  
"W-who are Brock and Misty?" May asked in a concerned way  
  
"They're my best friends." Ash slowly took his hand from hers and sat down on a nearby rocky ledge  
  
"-but," May sat down next to him and absent-mindedly lay her hand on his shoulder "why aren't they here with you in Hoenn?"  
  
Ash stared blankly ahead of himself  
  
"Their families both run Gyms in Kanto.Misty had to look after her Gym in Cerulean City, while her sisters were away and.Brock had to.he had to go back to his family's Gym in Pewter City.."  
  
May put an arm around Ash, who looked as though he was on the verge of crying  
  
"I'm sure you'll meet again, Ash.I mean it can't last forever can it."  
  
Ash took her hand as his best friend's aquamarine eyes sparkled and the orange sunset seemed to melt into the purple-pink sky behind her.  
  
"Until the day we meet again!" they said in unison.  
  
Then she faded away in front of him, as Ash snapped back into reality.  
  
"I'm sure you'll see each other again" May smiled sympathetically, her brown hair shining in the sunlight  
  
"..i hope so.." Ash turned to her as a single tear fell down his cheek "Until the day we meet again.."  
  
A little further up the path towards Odale Town, May glanced at Ash then at the Pikachu on his shoulder  
  
"Ash?"  
  
"Hmm?" Ash turned to face her  
  
"I was just wondering, your.Pikachu? Why isn't it in a Poke'ball, like my Torchic?"  
  
"Oh," Ash laughed, "Pikachu didn't seem to like being confined in a Poke'ball, I had a lot of trouble persuading him to get inside.so in the end I just decided to let things stay that way."  
  
"Oh, right." May replied quietly  
  
"You're really lucky, considering that Torchic didn't have any trouble getting into its ball"  
  
"I-guess"  
  
Ash then realizing that he didn't know all that much about Torchic, decided to bring up information on his Poke'dex, but just as he took the small red device from his pocket, something jumped out in front of him.  
  
It was a small blue mouse-like Poke'mon with a spherical ball on the end of its tail, which was almost as big as it's body. May fumbled for her own Poke'dex, she had to find out more about this Poke'mon, it was so cute!  
  
"Oh, so that's an Azurill!" Ash practically blurted out, as he looked back to his Poke'dex, making May regret the fact that she'd failed to hit him earlier.  
  
It was her first wild Poke'mon encounter, why did Ash have to go and ruin it for her! Ever since her first day of becoming a Poke'mon Trainer she'd wanted the chance to do everything right, even the small things like finding out about the Poke'mon she'd encountered before anyone else did!  
  
"Well this one's mine!" May grinned as she snapped her Poke'dex shut and pulled out a Poke'ball from her beige waist pack  
  
Ash stood a little behind May to let her get on with things, it was just like the time when he and Misty were in Viridian Forest, the time when he'd caught his first Poke'mon, Caterpie! The memories all flooded back to him, there he was in the lush green forest, holding up the red and white Poke'ball for all to see, he was so happy back then and if he'd known where he'd have ended up now, well..  
  
"Poke'ball Go!" May yelled, a small grin still visible upon her face as she watched the Poke'ball fly towards the small pre-evolved Poke'mon, but instead of capturing the Poke'mon, the ball bounced straight off of the Azurill, where a rather shocked looking May caught it. Ash tried to keep back his laughter upon seeing the look on May's face, but failed.  
  
May whipped round to face Ash  
  
"What's so funny!?" she called over Ash's laughter  
  
"Y-you can't just throw a Poke'ball and expect to catch it!" he said a little guiltily, remembering how he had caught his first Poke'mon using the same technique "You have to battle the Poke'mon to weaken it first, then throw the Poke'ball"  
  
"Oh.ok" May blushed taking Torchic's shiny Poke'ball from her waist pack "Go Torchic!"  
  
A small orange chick-like Poke'mon appeared, it flapped its tiny wings happily while giving a small "Torchic!" Grinning from behind Torchic, it's trainer, May took her battle stance and was about to command the small Poke'mon to attack, but stopped when she realized that she didn't actually know any of Torchic's attacks.she flipped her Poke'dex back open and looked up Torchic's information, it's only attacks right now seemed to be Tackle and Growl.May found herself frowning a little at this, but she really did want that Azurill.  
  
"Ok, Torchic, Tackle that Azurill, now!"  
  
At May's command Torchic ran forward, heading straight for the blue Poke'mon in front of it, but was unfortunately stopped when Azurill let out a "Water Gun" attack, soaking Torchic in the process and making it faint. A small whimper could be heard from behind; as the Azurill began hopping happily back to where ever it had came from.  
  
Ash got ready for the fatal blow. The moment when the one next to him, May, would, well I wasn't sure what her reaction would be, but judging by the way she kept whining it wasn't one he'd want to hang around for.  
  
"Why! Why?!" May whined "Why do I have to have the worst of luck.."  
  
Blinking a little out of surprise Ash watched as she collapsed to her knees and picked up the motionless form of Torchic, returning the small Poke'mon back to its ball. There was a moment's silence until May spoke again.  
  
"Ash we have to get Torchic to a Poke'mon Centre, I'm worried" she said quietly looking up at Ash from the ground on which she knelt. Ash nodded helping her up.  
  
On the way to the centre Ash couldn't help frowning slightly as May fixed her gaze firmly on Torchic's Poke'ball and clutched at it nervously.  
  
"The Poke'mon Centre must be close now!" May moaned, adjusting her Poke'ball Bandana with her free hand only to be answered by the silence.  
  
"Ash?"  
  
Still nothing  
  
"Ash!" May whirled around wildly to see the black haired Poke'mon Trainer, with a Pikachu peering over his hat, staring curiously at some strange.May moved closer.  
  
Ruins!? In the middle of nowhere!?  
  
May thought this somewhat strange as she approached Ash and glanced at the Ruins too.  
  
A small laugh was heard in the background this made the two of them turn around in shock, as if they'd been doing something they shouldn't.  
  
"I've never seen anyone younger than yourselves take an interest in those Ancient Ruins."  
  
May blinked up at the tall, dark haired man who stood in front of them.  
  
The man looked down at May's face, maybe he thought she was giving him a quizzical look because the next thing he did was apologize and introduce himself.  
  
"I'm Umezu!" he smiled kindly "I'm a Poke'mon Archaeologist, I study those these Ancient Ruins"  
  
He took a deep breath.  
  
"So, what brings you too here anyway?!" he finally asked, smiling again  
  
"Oh," Ash gulped slightly, interrupting May, who had just opened her mouth to speak. "We're looking for a Poke'mon Center, do you know if there's one nearby?"  
  
"There's one just ahead of those Ruins, in Odale Town!"  
  
"Thanks!" May piped up, speaking suddenly for the first time, as she grabbed Ash's arm and began to pull him hurriedly in the direction of Odale Town, Torchic's Poke'ball clutched tightly in her other hand.  
  
"I'm afraid your Poke'mon will have to be kept in overnight." The Poke'mon Nurse of Odale Town smiled sympathetically.  
  
"Oh," May whimpered "Is it really that bad!"  
  
The Nurse smiled again  
  
"Don't worry, your Torchic just needs to recover its full physical strength, so you're welcome to stay here overnight, if you want"  
  
"Thanks, Nurse Joy-" Ash smiled leaning slightly on the front desk "but do you have a phone I can use?"  
  
May gave him a swift look  
  
"The Video Phone's just over there" she smiled some, gesturing to a corner  
  
"Hello?" came an elderly voice and a smartly dressed, white haired Poke'mon Professor appeared on screen.  
  
"Hey, Professor Oak!" Ash gave a small wave to the screen  
  
"Oh, hello Ash! How are things going?" the Professor asked fiddling with some papers on his desk  
  
"Well, we've just arrived in Odale Town!" ash grinned  
  
May seeing her chance at this point pushed Ash aside.  
  
"Hi Professor!" she waved cheerily "I'm May, it's great to finally get the chance to meet you! My younger brother's a big fan of your Poke'mon Lecture Show"  
  
The Professor gave a small laugh. "It's nice to meet you to, May and I'm pleased your brother likes my show!" Professor Oak began to fiddle with his papers again "I'm sorry but I'm really busy at the moment and I really must go!"  
  
"Oh ok, bye Professor Oak!" Ash and May both smiled, waving their goodbyes to the screen, before the image of the well-known Poke'mon Professor disappeared.  
  
May turned to Ash, looking somewhat flustered before glancing around the Poke'mon Centre curiously as this was the first time she'd actually been inside of one.  
  
After giving May a quick tour of the Poke'mon Center, the two sat down on a nearby bench just outside the centre, night was beginning to fall now and thousands of tiny stars lit up the dark sky.  
  
".. He can't be that strong, can he!" the excited voice of a black haired Poke'mon trainer rang out "I mean, after all he's only the first Gym Leader!"  
  
"Well, you never know." another boy with sandy hair frowned "I guess it all depends on what types he uses and how well he's raised his Poke'mon. I heard Norman's daughter's just begun her Poke'mon Journey, and if Norman's hard to beat, then his daughter's definitely something.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose your right." the sandy haired boy replied  
  
Ash listened to the boys' conversation intently, while May blushed deeply, she knew they were talking about her father. Norman the Petalburg City Gym Leader.  
  
"I can't wait to challenge the Petalburg City Gym Leader!" Ash said excitedly, looking up at the starry sky "My first Gym Match in the Hoenn Region, Yeah!"  
  
May said nothing, she just gave a small nod, who could blame her, she was embarrassed enough having to listen to excited kids everywhere talking about her father like that.  
  
"I see you two, finally made it to the Poke'mon Centre, then!"  
  
Ash looked up, standing in front of him, was Umezu.  
  
"Oh, hey Umezu, what're you doing here?" Ash asked obviously surprised to see him  
  
"Well, I've discovered something about the Ruins and I wanted to talk to Nurse Joy about it.."  
  
"Uh, why Nurse Joy?!"  
  
"She knows a lot about those Ruins, one of her cousins is also an Archaeologist as well as a Poke'mon Nurse."  
  
"Wow, I never knew." Ash said blinking some "So what do you want to see Nurse Joy about?"  
  
Umezu laughed and pulled a small photograph from his pocket.  
  
"This," he started, as he showed the two the small photo of a catfish-like Poke'mon "is Renlicanth. Renlicanth is an ancient Poke'mon, which I'm sure, if I was unable to unlock the chamber leading to the Ruins, that I would find this Poke'mon there, that's why I have to talk to Nurse Joy, she may be able to help."  
  
Ash nodded  
  
"I see, is there anything we could do to help?!"  
  
"You know..uh.." Umezu hesitated realizing he didn't know Ash or May's name  
  
Ash laughed a little  
  
"I'm Ash and this is May" he gestured to his friend  
  
"Oh, heh, well you know Ash, there just might be something you can do..we'll see."  
  
After explaining to Nurse Joy the predicament, Nurse Joy apologetically told Umezu that she had no idea where he could find the secret keys capable of unlocking the Ruin Chamber.  
  
Umezu sighed, just as a police officer that Ash recognized as officer Jenny arrived.  
  
"Jenny?!" Nurse Joy gave her a quizzical look "Something up!"  
  
"There certainly is!" Jenny sounded alarmed "It's been reported that a group of thieves have been spotted near the Odale Town Ruins!"  
  
"What!!" now it was Umezu's turn to sound alarmed "Sorry, but I've got to get to those Ruins now, I'll catch you later!"  
  
The four watched as the figure of Umezu disappeared out of the Centre's door and into the darkness outside.  
  
"I hope he knows what he's doing.." Nurse Joy frowned  
  
"Well, it's not just the Ruins these thieves are planning to ruin, I had word from a another officer near the site that they were planning to cut the Poke'mon Centre's power supply, that's why I'm here!"  
  
"Oh!" Nurse Joy bit her lip, her eyes widening slightly  
  
"That's terrible!" May started sounding concerned, just as the whole Centre was thrown into darkness  
  
"All the Poke'mon! They won't be able to recover!" Nurse Joy said, panic in her voice.  
  
"Don't you have a backup power supply or something" Ash asked remembering the time when he'd been in the Viridian Poke'mon Centre and they'd needed to activate the backup supply of power supply.  
  
"That's it!" the Poke'mon Nurse smiled then frowned "..but we'll never be able to see in this darkness.."  
  
"Don't worry, Nurse Joy, we'll help you find it" Ash said, trying to sound helpful  
  
Nurse Joy gave a small sigh  
  
"Even if we did find the room it would be impossible to open, since it can only be opened with a card key and the electricity's off, the only way we could get to it is through the air duct, somewhere on that wall.but I wouldn't fit through there either."  
  
Ash looked on as the Nurse pointed to the dimly moonlit wall ahead of them.  
  
"I think the two of us could fit through there." May added, worried about her Torchic  
  
"Ash will you hurry up and get us out of here, it's too cramped and stuffy and I can hardly breathe" came the moaning of none other than May from inside the cramped air duct.  
  
"Found it!" Ash grinned happily carefully climbling out of the air duct and into the room in which it led to.  
  
"Uh, Ash, a little help would be nice!"  
  
Ash looked back to the air duct to find May struggling to get free. He walked over and helped pull her free.  
  
"Right, now to get the key!"  
  
Ash walked over to the desk in the room and stared searching it for the key, they needed to activate the backup power, Nurse Joy had told them about.  
  
"It's under the desk, remember!" May whispered as she took the tiny key and switched the huge power generator, in the far corner of the room, on.  
  
"C'mon!" she grabbed Ash by his shirt sleeve "We'd better go meet Officer jenny and Nurse Joy, they told us to meet them back outside"  
  
Once outside Ash and May were thanked greatly by Nurse Joy and were told by Officer Jenny that Umezu had called to complain of even more trouble, so they'd better get there right away to see what was going on!  
  
"The keys must fit in here somewhere!" came a masculine voice  
  
"Try that Ruin over there, you might have better luck!" this time the voice was feminine  
  
"What's going on!" Ash whispered as he, May and Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny had had to leave, saying something about getting back up to deal with the situation, approached a calm looking Umezu.  
  
"The thieves over there are known as Team Magma, I've heard them talk about some rival team named Team Aqua or something like that, but right now they're trying to unlock the chambers with the keys, they stole from me."  
  
"You don't seem all that worried about them though." May said looking up at him.  
  
"Well May, that's because in order to unlock the chamber the keys, I've discovered have to be put in a certain order." he smirked  
  
"Huh?" Ash wondered aloud "What do you mean?"  
  
"The keys, they're not like normal keys, they're of a spherical shape, and they only fit into one of the Ruins, and need to be put in using a certain combination, which Team Magma don't know."  
  
"Right you!" Umezu was taken a back as a woman dressed in a Team Magma uniform, which was slightly different from the rest of the members, grabbed his shirt collar "Give us the combination for the secret chamber now or we'll trash this place, and destroy all your precious Ruins!"  
  
Umezu's eyes widened  
  
"No, please don't, destroy them! You've damaged them enough already and they can't take much more, they mean a lot to me."  
  
The magma woman signalled to the others who instantly began inflicting harsh blow on the Ruin like tombs.  
  
"So, you'll help us then!" she said, her shoulder length black hair swaying in the wind.  
  
Umezu sighed.  
  
"Ok..ok, I'll tell you.."  
  
The woman let go of his shirt collar  
  
"Good boy! Keep this up and your little Ruins, should be.ok." her eyes flashed dangerously "Now show us how to open this tomb!"  
  
Desperately Umezu fiddled with the four spheres he'd been given and unlocked the tomb.  
  
Inside it was beautiful, a small stream flowed down one side of the room and the walls where painted with lots of ancient Poke'mon such as Kabutops and Renicanth with inscriptions written underneath each one.  
  
"This is exactly what we've been looking for!" came the voice of the Magma woman "Shame Team Aqua are missing out of all the action!"  
  
The other members of Team Magma all laughed at this  
  
"You three! Stop laughing and start photographing these walls, the information on them, may prove valuable to our research!"  
  
Immediately the other members started taking several pictures of the walls, using the cameras around they're necks.  
  
"Hey, you can't take pictures of these walls, It's illegal!" Umezu called out furiously from behind  
  
"Oh, dear! What a shame, is it really!"  
  
"Watch it!" Umezu threatened, staring at the Magma woman.  
  
"Well, I think we've spent enough time here!" the woman told the others as she winked at Umezu and threw what looked like a smoke ball into the air, letting it explode. The tomb was covered in think black smoke, and as the Ash and the other fell to the ground coughing and spluttering, Team Magma saw their chance to escape, running to the end of the tomb they got into a black helicopter and took off laughing at their victory.  
  
Bright light, shone in though a crack in the tomb as May, and the others woke up. Umezu gasped and pointed to the stream.  
  
"Look, Relicanth!" he grinned, "I've waited a long time for this!"  
  
Ash seeing his chance, took a Poke'dex entry, as did May and after staying a while longer the four of them headed back to the Poke'mon Centre where May happily received Torchic.  
  
Nervously May let Torchic out of its ball to check on its condition. Torchic gave a happy chirp as it was released and May picked it up happily hugging the small Poke'mon.  
  
Outside the Poke'mon Centre, May and Ash waved Goodbye and were about to set off, when they were stopped by Umezu.  
  
"Wait!" he called running up to them "Here, I meant to give you this!" he handed a small slip of paper to May, on it; a phone number had been scrawled. "If you ever need any more information on Poke'mon, just call me ok.." he smiled.  
  
May thanked Umezu and Ash and herself headed off on their way to Petalburg City.  
  
"I knew Umezu, recognized my great talent as a Poke'mon Trainer, that's why he offered me his advice, if I ever needed it.."  
  
May blinked, as she walked a little behind Ash, there he was again bragging about his so called talents..and he wasn't really right about Umezu giving him his advice.after all Umezu did give her, the number.  
  
"I can't wait to finally get to Petalburg!" Ash continued, "With Pikachu by my side, we're unstoppable!"  
  
May walked slowly, blushing from behind, she could certainly wait to get to Petalburg.... 


	5. Home Sweet Home Or Is It!

(Apologies for not updating sooner, too much school work...-_-;; Anyway back to this chapter, the first pairing in this fic is revealed ^^ and apart from that all I can say is I will have better chapters to come, but until then please read and Review~Misty)  
  
Chapter 5: "Home Sweet Home.or is it!?"  
  
The spiked dark brown hair of a tanned Poke'mon breeder wavered slightly in the soft summer breeze, as Brock the Pewter City Gym Leader stood on the same rock where a young wannabe Poke'mon Master had once stood, before heading off to the Pewter Gym to battle the Gym Leader for his first Badge.  
  
"Well.I guess it's good to be home.." Brock thought as he wondered what his family's reaction might be when he wondered in to the Gym unexpectedly but all he had were a few seconds to dwell on those thoughts as a low mumbling voice growled from behind him, distracting his attention.  
  
Turning around, Brock searched the area swiftly wondering where the voice had come from, until he felt someone tug on his jeans and as he looked down he saw a rather old looking man wearing rather worn out clothes, a beard and a strange looking hat. Behind this man was a small rocky ledge, many rocks of different shapes and sizes arranged upon it, each individually priced.  
  
"Wanna buy some Pewter City Souvenirs! They're the finest Souvenirs money can-" the man piped up, his voice not sounding as low as it had, only to be pulled to his feet by Brock who did not look impressed.  
  
"What on Earth do you think you're doing!" Brock raged as he pulled of the man's beard and hat disguise, getting angrier by the minute  
  
"Oh, son! How did you know it was me?!" the old man who stuttered slightly, now that his disguise had been removed, he much resembled Brock and it was clear now that this man was Brock's father Flint.  
  
Brock stared hard at his father and chose to ignore his question  
  
"I can't believe you're still trying to make a living out of selling rocks!" Brock gazed up at the sky for a moment and sighed before turning back to face the figure in front of him "What happened to the Gym! Why aren't you there battling trainers!?"  
  
"Well, you see.."  
  
The corners of Brock's mouth tightened  
  
"J-just let me explain, son" Flint stammered desperately  
  
"This better be good!" Brock threatened  
  
"Well..you see" Flint swallowed hard, not really wanting to reveal what he was about to say to his son.  
  
"It's like this, I had this absolutely amazing rock field set up and everything was going great.that was.until.until I met Misuho.." Cowering in a defensive position Flint didn't dare look up for fear of his son's reaction.  
  
"Who's Misuho?" Brock replied rather calmly  
  
"Uh.I think you'd better come see that for yourself.."  
  
"Urghh! I'm going to kill my sisters when they get back, trust them to get enough supplies!" the young orange haired Gym Leader moaned, as she walked along the path towards the nearest Poke'mon Mart, annoyed that her sisters hadn't stocked enough Poke'mon food in the Gym. "First there's no Cascade Badges and it was no easy task getting them, now there's no Poke'mon food, what am I gonna have to go the get that, prove myself in a Poke'mon Battle, before I can actually buy it!.."  
  
Misty quickened her pace as she walked down the path, muttering sarcastically, her head bent low, until WHAM! She'd hit something solid, no not something, someone she thought as her eyes carefully scanned upwards taking in the figure's purple shirt.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sor-" the red head stopped abruptly as she reached the figure's face. His spiky brown hair and deep brown eyes gleaming in the bright sunlight, a small smirk drawn across his face, it was none other than Gary Oak.  
  
Brock had to look twice to properly take in what was in front of him. What had once been a Gym with solid rock walls was now covered in blooming flowers of different kinds and lush green shrubbery.  
  
"What happened! How did the Gym get like this!"  
  
"Err.well.."  
  
"Well what!"  
  
"It was all Misuho's doing! She thought the Gym looked too dull and gloomy and wanted to brighten it up!"  
  
Brock gave his father a stern look  
  
"There's um.also one other thing.." Flint hesitated  
  
"What!"  
  
"The Gym, its..well it's..no longer a Rock Type Gym"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean!"  
  
"Misuho.she loves Water Types.and well, she thought Rock Types were too scary and now that she'd redecorated the whole Gym, she said Water Poke'mon would suit to the Gym a lot better"  
  
"I can't believe I'm hearing this!" Brock raged as he ran inside the Gym and frowned at the pink walls and flower vases, followed by his father. His only home, now destroyed, unrecognisable..  
  
"BROCK!" came the calls of lots of little voices "YOU'RE BACK, YAY!"  
  
All at once Brock's younger brothers and sisters came hurling themselves at their older brother  
  
"We missed you so much Brock!" one of his little sisters cried  
  
"Yeah, we're so glad you're back!!" another tiny voice piped up somewhere behind him  
  
"Well it's nice to see all of you too!" Brock gave a small smile as his brothers and sisters began chattering excitedly between them  
  
"Oh darling! You're back" a young woman appeared in the hallway smiling happily "I missed you!" she ran up to Flint embracing him in a tight hug  
  
"Um.." Flint blushed "I missed you too sweetheart"  
  
Brock stared at the woman, she wore a short pink dress with pale brown sandals and her auburn hair sat neatly on her shoulders.  
  
The woman hugged Flint tighter then turned her head to slowly look at Brock.  
  
"Who's this handsome young man!" she smiled at Brock  
  
"That's my oldest son, Brock" Flint smiled to the woman then Brock  
  
"Ooh!" she smiled happily "so this is Brock, the son you've been telling me so much about. I should've realized" she giggled "he has many of your good looks"  
  
Flint blushed as the auburn haired woman kissed his cheek  
  
"-And you are?" Brock asked, almost certain what the answer would be  
  
"This is Misuho, Brock" Flint smiled  
  
Brock raised an eyebrow slightly  
  
"I see."  
  
"Well, look what the twerp left behind!" Gary gave another small smirk "I was beginning to wonder when he'd finally see sense!"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean!"  
  
"Oh, nothing I'd expect you to figure out." Misty glared at this, but Gary never flinched "What're you doing out here anyway?"  
  
"I'm just.just getting some supplies for the Gym, I've ran out of Poke'mon food, that's all"  
  
Gary laughed  
  
"That's all! What a poor excuse for a Gym Leader you are, you're even starving your Poke'mon now!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"I bet you can't even battle properly either" Gary laughed some more choosing to ignore Misty's outburst "Well, you wouldn't even have a chance against me anyway"  
  
"Hmpf, that's what you think" Misty frowned  
  
"Oh, yeah!" Gary raised an eyebrow "Then prove it!"  
  
"I'll show him!" Misty muttered as she carefully put her red bag down at the side of the path, hoping the sleeping Togepi inside would be safe. She slowly reached inside the bag, careful not to wake the small eggshell Poke'mon and took two of her Poke' balls out, before closing the bag again.  
  
"Is a two-on-two battle ok for you?" she asked eyeing the purple shirted Poke'mon Trainer  
  
"I guess that'll do.." Gary replied calmly, as if he couldn't really care  
  
"Oh, I love you so much honey!" Misuho smiled clinging to her boyfriend, Flint, that evening at the Dinner table.  
  
"I love you too!" Flint smiled hugging Misuho in an affectionate way.  
  
Brock frowned in disgust as he looked up at the loving couple  
  
"Do you mind." he said rather annoyed "I'm trying to eat here and I'm sure the children don't want to have to be subjected to this torture!"  
  
"Now Brock.." Flint began trying to sound reasonable "Please don't be like that"  
  
"Oh!" Brock stood up, anger boiling within him "And what exactly should I be like! Your new girlfriend's ruined the home I've known since childhood, not to mention ruining my childhood dreams of becoming a great Rock type Gym Leader, you're lucky it's a great Poke'mon Breeder I want to be now!" Brock sighed "Just think what you've done, how you've ruined everything"  
  
"Listen Brock" Misuho spoke up "If your so desperate to restore your family's Gym back to what it was before, then, if it helps we can have a battle for it and the winner gets to have to the Gym the way they want it"  
  
"Misuho, you really don't have to do this.." Flint glanced at her "He's bound to get over it soon, everything changes."  
  
"No," Misuho took her lover's hands "I never took the time to think how much this Gym actually meant to you and your family, I just took over, which was wrong. Now I'm willing to give you that chance to restore the Gym."  
  
"I guess, that sounds reasonable" Brock nodded "In that case I accept your challenge!"  
  
"Thanks Corsola, you put up a good fight!" Misty smiled as she returned her Poke'mon, she'd lost this match to Gary and was disappointed but she tried not to show it.  
  
Meanwhile Gary was congratulating his Umbreon on doing a great job and as he returned his Poke'mon he looked up at Misty, who immediately turned away, knowing he was going to criticize her for losing.  
  
"Well," Gary started walking up behind the orange haired Gym Leader as she stood on the edge of a bank near the path.  
  
"Well what!" Misty cried whipping around and grabbing the spiky haired trainer by his shirt collar.  
  
To Misty's surprise Gary just smirked  
  
"You may have lost, but-"  
  
"But what!"  
  
"-But I just wanted to tell you that you're a great Poke'mon trainer."  
  
Misty's face softened, as she looked back at Gary's gaze  
  
".A great Poke'mon trainer..did he really mean that?!"  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
Misty snapped out of her thoughts as Gary struggled to keep his balance on the edge of the bank, he'd freed himself when she'd loosened her grip on his collar. Trying to stop him falling Misty stretched out and caught his hand, but the force was too much and she ended up going down with him. Gary dug his foot firmly into the soft grass to stop the two skidding any further down the bank, only to have Misty come flying into him, without thinking the two of them clung to each other to steady themselves from falling any further, just as the sky grew darker and ice cold rain lashed down on them.  
  
"Great." muttered Misty shivering from the cold "just what I need"  
  
Gary took a deep intake of breath, just as Misty turned around, they're faces just inches apart. It was hard to tell in this dim light but Misty was sure she saw Gary blush and it was only then she realized that the two were still clung together.  
  
"All right big brother! You Won!" one of Brock's little brothers cheered happily, as Misuho returned her Marill and accepted her loss.  
  
Outside the Gym Brock glanced up at the sky and this time he smiled, he was all set to leave in his new clothes, he'd also left all his Poke'mon behind, all except for Crobat and Forretress.  
  
"I hope you'll take care of the Gym this time." Brock gave his father a small smile  
  
"I guess I'll have to.." Flint replied as Brock raised an eyebrow slightly  
  
"I mean it ok"  
  
Flint nodded  
  
"Don't worry this time, I will take care of it"  
  
"Well," Brock said as he gazed at all the faces of his family "I guess I really should be off, the longer I stay here the further Ash travels" "We'll all miss you Brock!" Misuho smiled "I'm glad we all sorted things out in the end.."  
  
Brock smiled back  
  
"I'll miss you all too!"  
  
With that Brock waved Good-bye to his family and began his journey to Hoenn, at least for now he'd be able to see one of his best friends..  
  
Misty could feel her cheeks getting hot, as she remained clung to Gary, her gaze staying firmly fixed on his face, his gaze fixed upon hers. Gary glanced down for a few seconds as if trying to pluck up the courage to do something, it was at this point that Misty wondered why Gary hadn't let go of her by now, maybe he was still afraid of falling back, but somehow she doubted that was the reason. Finally looking up Gary glanced in to the Aqua-marine eyes of the person in front of him, he wasn't sure how Misty would react, whether she'd take it as a joke or run away in shock, but even though, he was curious and wanted to find out. Leaning just a little closer, Gary barely glanced at the red head in front of him before his lips brushed against hers and the World became their own, as he deepened the kiss. After what seemed liked minutes, but in reality was probably only seconds, Gary slowly broke the kiss and carefully looked back up at Misty, who said nothing.  
  
"What's the matter?" Gary smirked as he let go of her "Wasn't I good enough for you."  
  
"Oh, no.." Misty gave a small smile as she took his hand "It's just I hoped it would've been a bit more like this.."  
  
She pulled him towards her, so that her body was pressed against his warm chest, then drawing his face closer to her, she kissed him for a moment before slowly breaking away.  
  
Gary blinked some  
  
"I'm sure I could do better than that" he smirked teasing her as he once again wrapped his arms around her  
  
"Well you'll just have to show me later then, won't you!" she smiled poking him in the chest "Besides I actually came out here to get Poke'mon food and now I'm standing her in the freezing rain getting soaked"  
  
"Well let's go get that Poke'mon food!" Gary laughed putting an arm around her shoulders  
  
Misty drew her gaze skywards  
  
"One of those days, Gary Oak!"  
  
Gary just laughed and the two finally set off towards the Poke'mon Mart 


End file.
